La Isla Bailamos! An Island Adventure
by Skye phoenix
Summary: Join the Elite Beat Agents and the Divas as they undertake a new mission. They must bring together two people who are destined for each other! A very UNserious story so please be nice!


* * *

An Island Romance!

Location: Roco Toco Hotel

Date: 23rd July 2008

In the pool area of a resort hotel lays Carrie, a beautiful but unnoticed girl. She works hard managing both college and a job, her family paid for this holiday as a way for her to relax.

In the Bar area resides Federico, the bored heir of Roco Toco Hotel. He spends every day in his own paradise, he seeks thrills through extreme sports and hobbies but still he is bored with his life. He longs for someone but this is a desire that money can not buy.

Carrie loved the holiday but she, Like Federico was seeking someone who would make her mundane life exciting. She placed down the book she was reading and glanced over to the bar area, her eyes met with the heir sitting at the bar, her heart was set a flame. She took off her sunglasses and attempted to walk over to the bar.

Every time she got near the bar something would happen, she would fall over, get hit with a stray Frisbee or a waiter would spill a drink accidentally over her. Defeated she cried out into the sky

'HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!'

In an instant, the Elite Beat Divas jumped into the scene from the Elite Beat Jet that was circling above.

'Who are you?' asked a bemused Carrie.

'We are the Elite Beat Divas' they chimed.

'I'm Starr!

'I'm Fox!'

'I'm Missy!'

'And we are here to help you get you're man!' They chimed once more.

'Hit it girls!' cried Starr.

The Elite Beat Divas burst into song and dance:

'Last night I dreamt of San Pedro  
Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song  
A young girl with eyes like the desert  
It all seems like yesterday, not far away'

The confused Carrie somehow became inspired to meet Federico. She charged to her room and changed into a sexy bikini and sarong that would knock any man dead. She made her way across the pool area, jumping over troublesome obstacles like a gymnast and dodging the stray Frisbees. The bar area was busy and full of waiters, determined to get to Federico Carried leaped from table to table. When she finally reached the bar however Federico had left. Crestfallen, she was ready to give up…Until she noticed the Elite Beat Divas behind the bar!

'Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby'

Suddenly she felt enthused once more, she demanded that the Bartender tell her where Federico went, he told her that he had gone to the beach. Without a second thought Carrie raced out of the bar area without a second thought, she knocked over many people but nothing would stand in her way of Federico!

She dived into her car and drove to the beach like a mad drugged up starlet! She searched the roads for a glimpse of her beloved Federico but to no avail. Until she caught a glimpse of him parking his car by the park which was opposite the beach. Determined to reach him she drove over the park, unable to wait a second longer. People dived out the way as she drove through the park. She heard the cries of many disgruntled people diving out the way.

'Aieee!'

'Look out!'

'Jesus! Look where you're driving!'

'Oh my God! It's Lindsay Lohan!'

Finally she reached her destination. She ran towards Federico but her legs just froze and she couldn't move, she was too nervous. She glanced around and saw the Elite Beat Divas on a roof top, singing the final verse of their song.

'want to be where the sun warms the sky  
When it's time for siesta you can watch them go by  
Beautiful faces, no cares in this world  
Where a girl loves a boy, and a boy loves a girl

Last night I dreamt of San Pedro  
It all seems like yesterday, not far away'

Encouraged once more, she walked up to Federico and kissed him passionately. He looked bemused. Carrie's cheeks grew red.

'Oh, erm my name is Carrie and I was wondering….If you're not busy….Erm…Wanna go out on a date?'

Federico smiled suavely.

'Could I say no to a girl who nearly killed fifty people just to ask me out?'

Later that night…..

Federico was getting ready for his date with Carrie; he had fallen instantly for her. He slapped on some aftershave and looked in the mirror; He wore a sharp suit that would turn any woman's head in his direction. However he was very nervous, he needed charm, and he needed wit, He needed…..

'HEEEEEEEEEELP!'

The elite beat agents burst into his room disguised as Room Service, they ripped off their disguises.

'We are the Elite Beat agents, and we are gonna help you get the girl!'

At that instant they burst into song!

'Esta Noche Bailamos  
De Noite - da mi vida  
Quedate conmigo

Tonight we dance  
I leave my life in your hands  
We take the floor  
Nothing is forbidden anymore

Don't let the world in outside  
Don't let a moment go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight'

Federico felt confident once more, he walked towards the entrance of the hotel to meet Carrie, she looked stunning. In Suave fashion he took her hand and kissed it, Carrie giggled. She grabbed his hand as they walked into town.

They headed for the Latin dance club, Because of Federico's wealth they were allowed inside instantly. They sat at a table first and chat intimately, when all of a sudden Carrie grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. He wasn't a good dancer; he became scared of making himself look foolish. Until he looked upon the stage that is. The Elite Beat Agents were performing!

'Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos  
Wanna live this night forever - bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero

Tonight I'm yours  
We can make it happen I'm so sure  
I won't let it go  
There is something I think you should know

I won't be leaving your side  
We're going to dance through the night  
I want to reach for the stars!'

Suddenly he felt like he had been dancing all his life, he unleashed an array of impressive dance moves that made Carrie swoon with passion. The whole club egged them on as they cleared the dance floor so everyone could watch their seemingly masterful dancing.

'Wow! He's just like Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing!'

'SSSSSHHH! Do ya want us to get sued!?'

'Ahem, we do not affiliate Dirty dancing with this mission or Elite Beat Agents, please have mercy Mr Swayze!'

Later that night…

Federico and Carrie had a wonderful night; they got out of a cab and were outside the hotel. They looked into each other's eyes and looked away and giggled. They both were very nervous….

Lights exploded around them as a stage appeared with both the Elite Beat Agents and Divas egging them on. They melded their songs together to create a wonderful hybrid song!

'Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos  
Tropical the island breeze

All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita  
Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos

Wanna live this night forever - bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero

Your Spanish lullaby'

With the final note sung, the two lovers locked lips in a kiss that could light up the world in pure passion.

6 Months Later….

Carrie quit her Job and moved her family to the Caribbean where she and Federico lived. Federico had told her she would never have to work again unless she wanted to. After a whirlwind romance Carrie and Federico got married in a beautiful beach ceremony.

MISSION COMPLETE!

THE END!

* * *


End file.
